Brown Eyes : Thanks God We've Lost!
by DarkVamp28
Summary: Jongin dan Joonmyeon salah menggunakan bus, Jongin bertanya jalan pada seseorang yang memiliki warna mata cokelat indah. Aneh, iya emang -w- dan sekalian ada pengumuman buat reader saya tercinta QwQ. HUNKAI.


_**B**_**_rown Eyes : Thanks God We've Lost!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Its HunKai_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_OOC, AU, Typo(s), Bad Language as usual, and always YAOI/SHO-AI/BL or whatev you call it~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Well, ini asalnya dari curhatan temen gue xD_**

**_tapi, yah mereka gak ngilang kaya Jongin disini xD_**

**_cuma, demi kelancaran *aseek xD* cerita, yah, kubikin mereka nyasar aja xD kekeke~_**

**_dan kemungkinan besar gue gak akan update disini lagi QwQ berhubung operatornya ngeblock ffn -di gue aja loh ._. salahkan tuh web positif =w=_**

**_and, gue ngungsi/? ke page facebook sama wordpress -kalo ada yang minat liat aja di bio gue ada linknya~ _**

**_oke, selamat menikmati~ OwO_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Don't even try to read this if you hate this fiction, its HUNKAI, WIFF BOT KAI._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happy Reading~_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Jongin mendengus untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa jam ini.

"Kim Joonmyeon, sebenarnya kau tahu jalan tidak, eoh?"

Dan pertanyaan yang sama dalam beberapa jam ini. Uh, _c'mon_, ini sudah jam satu siang, dimana matahari berada tepat diatas kepala, dan menyebarkan hawa panas dengan senang hati. Kalau saja Jongin kenal dengan siapa itu matahari, pasti matahari sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan beberapa luka tusuk dan kerusakan tulang parah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dan saat jam satu siang ini, Jongin, dan sepupunya, Kim Joonmyeon, berada di luar rumah, tanpa arah yang jelas, walaupun mereka memang memiliki tujuan yang amat sangat jelas.

Mendatangi rumah teman Joonmyeon.

_Heck._ Rasanya Jongin ingin menendang sepupu nya ini ke… _Amazon_? Tidak, terlalu _mainstream_, bagaimana dengan ranjang si naga pirang itu? Rasanya lebih meyakinkan, dan Jongin bisa pastikan Joonmyeon pasti akan tersiksa disana, _khukhu_.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Ha-hanya saja…" Joonmyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya, matanya berkeliaran ke segala arah, "Se-Sepertinya kita salah naik bus."

Kembali, Jongin mendengus kasar, "Sama saja kau bilang kita tersesat! Aaa~! Aku menyesal menemanimu!"

Dan Jongin kembali mengutuk 'buta arah' akut yang dimiliki sepupunya ini.

~ DV28 ~

Kalau Jongin mau egois, ini semua salah Joonmyeon! Titik! Oh, ayolah, Jongin bahkan baru menginjakan kaki di Seoul tiga hari yang lalu! _My, please_, jelas saja percuma membawa Jongin berjalan-jalan di kota ini –apalagi yang mengajaknya adalah orang yang terkena buta arah akut seperti Joonmyeon.

_But–_ Jongin masih punya hati, sekalipun dia menderita –bahkan _super_ menderita– di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah teman Joonmyeon –yang bahkan Jongin tidak tahu siapa namanya, hanya Kris teman –kekasih– Joonmyeon yang Jongin tahu.

Dan sekarang, Jongin terdampar menyedihkan disebuah café, Joonmeyon sedang di toilet, entah sedang apa sampai lama sekali. Jongin tidak terlalu peduli juga –dan dia memang tidak mau tahu, apalagi kalau yang membuat Joonmyeon lama itu seorang namja _kewl_ nan _hawt_ yang tengah menggoda Joonmyeon, itu urusan Kris, benar?

Ah, apa Jongin yang terlalu terbawa suasana suramnya sampai tidak menyadari ada seseorang di meja sebelah? Sepertinya rasa sebalnya terlalu akut, karena pasti orang ini sudah berada lama sekali disana –terlihat dari makanannya yang tinggal sedikit.

Err…

Kau pikir Jongin harus bertanya jalan?

Sepertinya memang lebih baik seperti itu, daripada Joonmyeon membuat mereka tersesat lebih jauh, Jongin sudah cukup lelah untuk tersesat lebih jauh lagi, sungguh~

Pada akhirnya, Jongin memutuskan untuk bertanya pada namja disampingnya ini.

"Eum, maaf, tuan?" Pada akhirnya Jongin memberanikan diri bertanya pada namja disampingnya itu, matanya berbinar penuh harap, _oh~ how cute~_

"Ya?"

Siiing~

_Gosh~!_ Tatapan mata itu~ _ugh_, matanya memang sipit, –tidak jauh beda dengan mata Jongin sendiri– tapi–, _oh my_, iris kecokelatan itu, Jongin sering melihat mata beriris cokelat, tapi yang ini–

–ini terlalu menghanyutkan Jongin di dalamnya!

Jongin lupa alasan utama dia menyapa orang ini. Kalau kau membiarkan Jongin ber-_hyperbolic_ saat ini, Jongin seperti bisa melihat bintang-bintang di dalam mata cokelat itu, lebih _hyperbole_? Bahkan rasanya mata ini terlalu bersinar, melebihi matahari, hingga Jongin merasa binar-binar cahayanya membakar jantung Jongin yang siap meledakan percikan cinta untuk sepasang _brown eyes_ itu, oh, rasa–

"Hei, ada apa?"

Jongin sedikit tersentak saat namja bermata cokelat itu menegurnya, "Ah, a-aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa k-kau tahu daerah Gyeonggi-do?"

"Ah, sepertinya kau tersesat cukup jauh, kembali saja ke halte, bus menuju ke daerah itu datang 30 menit sekali, kalau aku tepat, sekitar 10 menit lagi busnya melewati halte di depan itu, tempat tujuanmu itu empat halte lagi dari sini."

Jujur saja Jongin kurang mendengarkan apa yang namja ini katakan, matanya terlalu indah untuk Jongin abaikan, bahkan hanya untuk memfokuskan pendengarannya saja Jongin sedikit malas.

"Kau mengerti apa yang kuucapkan tadi?"

"A-ah?"

Namja itu tertawa kecil, "Kau cukup menunggu bus ke tempat tujuanmu di halte, 10 menit dari sekarang, yah, jika kau tidak mau menunggu setengah jam lagi, dan, ingat, empat halte dari sini."

"Ah, te-terimakasih." Jongin tersenyum kikuk, matanya masih menatap mata cokelat itu dalam, uh~ Jongin suka mata itu~

Namja itu tersenyum, "Senang bisa membantumu."

Setelah itu, mereka masih saling memandang, hanya beberapa detik sebelum namja bermata cokelat menggoda itu mengalihkan pandangannya, membuat Jongin –tanpa sadar– mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Dan–Jongin baru sadar sejak mata mereka bertemu pandang tadi, tidak satupun dari mereka mengedipkan mata, uh, pantas saja mata Jongin sedikit perih.

"Uhm, _well_, kuharap kau menemukan tempat tujuanmu."

Jongin seketika menoleh kearah namja disampingnya, namja itu tengah membereskan barangnya, _well_, hanya mengenakan topinya dan menenteng jaket putih ditangan kanannya, kalau dilihat-lihat namja ini cukup _kewl _–bahkan sangat _kewl_– tapi pandangan mata Jongin kembali jatuh pada _brown eyes_ itu lagi, ah~ mata itu sungguh menggoda Jongin.

"Ah, i-iya, terimakasih juga se-sebelumnya."

Namja itu tersenyum sekilas, "Tentu, aku duluan."

"Ya, hati-hati."

Dan Jongin mendesah kecewa saat kontak mata mereka terputus begitu saja, namja itu kemudian berjalan menjauhi meja dimana Jongin duduk. Kembali _pout_-an imut milik Jongin muncul, terlihat imut memang, tapi tatapan matanya itu sedikit… mengerikan.

"Tuan, pesananmu, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, selamat menikmati."

Jongin tersenyum sekilas pada yeoja yang baru saja menaruh pesanannya dan Joonmyeon diatas meja, ah, Jongin jadi tidak memiliki nafsu maka–

Apa itu?

Kertas kecil dibawah gelas _lemonade-_nya, seingat Jongin, mereka belum membayar ini semua, tidak mungkin ini _bill_-nya 'kan?

Dengan perasaan _super_ penasaran, Jongin mengambil kertas putih itu dan membuka lipatannya. Oh! Sepertinya ini surat dari…

'_Hei, ngomong-ngomong, namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun._

_Kau keberatan kalau bertemu denganku lagi? Minggu depan, di café ini?_

_Dan, kuharap kau tidak tersesat lagi, hehe._

_Sehun._

_PS : well, maaf kalau ini aneh, tapi aku suka matamu, kau punya mata cokelat yang indah, apalagi binar matamu itu, kau telihat manis dengan mata itu J'_

~ DV28 ~

"Jongin~ temanku mau menjemput kita kem– Jongin?"

Joonmyeon, yang baru kembali dari toilet –dan menelepon temannya– terdiam, mengernyit heran melihat kelakuan sepupunya –yang baru saja dia tinggal beberapa menit– tiba-tiba jadi sangat aneh.

"Jongin? Ke-kenapa kau tersenyum begitu, eh?"

Joonmyeon menatap aneh pada sepupunya yang terlihat seperti orang gila dimatanya, tersenyum terlalu lebar, matanya berbinar, tangannya memainkan sumpit –seperti sedang menggambar sesuatu– dan ini yang paling aneh bagi Joonmyeon.

"Kau tahu, hyung? Aku senang tersesat bersamamu, kalau begini caranya, sering-sering saja kau membawaku tersesat, oh, aku mencintaimu, hyung~"

"Astaga! Sesuatu pasti membentur kepalamu!"

_Yeah,_ benar sekali Joonmyeon, sesuatu membentur Jongin, bukan di kepala, tapi, sesuatu ini, membentur Jongin, tepat dihatinya, _brown eyes_ itu benar-benar membuat Jongin gila!

~ END ~


End file.
